The overall purpose of this program is the training of new scientists capable of performing high quality biomedical research in Endocrinology and Metabolism emphasizing techniques of molecular, cellular and physical biology to solve fundamental problems in regulatory biology. A group of 17 dedicated faculty provide an integrated interdisciplinary program for training M.D.'s and Ph.D.'s in modern research relevant to hormonal signaling and clinical problems related to thyroid disease, atherosclerosis, cancer, developmental defects, diabetes and reproduction. Support is requested for 3 postdoctoral positions per year that will be filled by selected M.D. and Ph. D. candidates. Trainees will be selected from a pool of applicants who apply for training in the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism and who apply to faculty directly. An average training period of 2-3 years will focus on research training with a faculty preceptor. The program will also include: (1) intensive laboratory and/or clinical research training, (2) seminars and other conferences, and (3) formal course instruction. The primary focus of the training program is the research undertaken by each trainee in association with a member of the training grant faculty. Under close supervision by the faculty member, the trainee will be encouraged, and expected, to assume an increasingly independent scientific role in all aspects of the research. In addition, the training program will foster and encourage a scholarly exchange of ideas and intellectual cross fertilization. M.D. trainees will receive appropriate clinical training through the Division of Endocrinology and Metabolism training program and Ph.D. trainees will be exposed to relevant clinical problems through divisional conferences and seminars. The training grant faculty will tailor the educational program to the needs of each trainee and provide assessment of progress and guidance in career development. All trainees are required to take 4 quarters of formal course work including a required course entitled "Biomedical Research Ethics" offered through the School of Medicine. Special efforts will continue to recruit individuals from underrepresented racial/ethnic groups and to increase diversity. This training program will bring together a diverse group of trainees and faculty members at UCSD emphasizing the essential role of hormonal control mechanisms. The trainees will be well prepared for careers as faculty in schools of medicine, in basic science departments, and in the biotechnology industry.